Alternating current (AC) outlets in different regions of the world supply different AC voltages and frequencies. Historically, different pin configurations on the outlet and plug are used to prevent insertion of a plug into an outlet carrying an AC supply that a device cannot support. Recently, some devices are able to use a variety of voltages and/or frequencies because the device includes a “universal” power supply that conditions the supplied electrical power to form suitable for operation of the device. Popularity of these universal devices has also popularized the use of universal pin configurations, allowing the insertion of a variety of plug types into a single outlet. This allows a device with a universal power supply to be easily used in a region with, typically, a different pin configuration.
However, a potential hazardous situation exists because not all devices include a “universal” power supply to condition the supplied power. For example, a user may plug an 110V-only appliance into a 240V outlet. As a result, the appliance may be destroyed and possibly cause a fire.